Truth or Dare
by Indukcupang
Summary: Permainan yang dimainkan oleh Soonyoung dan teman-temannya membawa kisah manis padanya dan kekasih munyilnya, Lee Jihoon. Seperti apa? Present for SoonHoon shipper. RnR. Muah!


**Truth or Dare  
**

 **.**

 ** _Present by_ Indukcupang  
**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **.**

 **Teen**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **Warn! Boyslove-shonen-ai. OOC. Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Don't copy and paste mystory, dear. Or I'll kill u. *senyumsetan***

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **. Playing: _4MINUTE – HOT ISSUE_.**

 **.**

* * *

Laki-laki munyil bersurai coklat caramel membanting tas sandang nya keatas mejanya. Kelas yang semulanya ribut mendadak hening karena suara gaduh yang diciptakan oleh si munyil itu.

" _Calm down, man. What's going on_?" Salah seorang laki-laki berparas bule menyenggol bahu si munyil itu pelan.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Si munyil memandang sinis pada laki-laki bule itu. Menampik tangan sibule dari bahunya.

"Induknya ikan cupang marah. Hati-hati, _guys_!" seorang laki-laki berbadan padat bersorak pada seluruh penghuni kelas. Mendadak suasana kelas ribut karenanya. Gelak tawa bersahutan ketika laki-laki berbadan padat itu melucu.

"Hati-hati Seungkwan-ah. Nanti kamu jadi sasaran gitarnya Jihoon _lho_. Mingyu sudah hampir dipukuli kemarin." Lelaki bule itu menghentikan tawa lelaki berbadan padat bernama Seungkwan.

"Benarkah? Wah, maafkan aku Jihoon. Aku bercanda." Seungkwan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Hei, Hansol. Cepat hibur Jihoon." Bisik Seungkwan pada bule bernama Hansol tersebut.

Hansol menunjuk dirinya? Seungkwan mengangguk. Dan Hansol menggeleng. Seungkwan menghela nafas kasar. Sialan.

"Ji, ada apa?" Cicit Seungkwan sambil duduk dihadapan Jihoon. Si lelaki munyil menghembuskan nafas. Seungkwan menatap Jihoon dalam.

"Soonyoung, Kwan-ah. Dia.."

Suara gaduh langkah menghentikan Jihoon.

"HEI. SUDAH TAU GOSIP TENTANG DUA SEOKSOON?!"

Mendadak kelas gaduh. Semua penghuni kelas menuju kearah si pembawa berita. SeokSoon. Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Si duo happy virus yang terkenal sangat friendly pada siapapun.

"APA?!"

"MEREKA JADIAN. SOONYOUNG DIUKEIN SAMA SEOKMIN."

"HAAA?!" Semua menganga. Dan seketika padangan semuanya tertuju pada simunyil, Jihoon. Termasuk Hansol dan Seungkwan.

Kedua laki-laki itu memandang Jihoon tanda minta kepastian. Jihoon mengangguk. Lalu simunyil itu tertunduk. Hansol dan Seungkwan menarik nafas dalam.

Mati..

"Ji, mungkin ada kesalahpahaman disini." Hansol berusaha terlihat normal. Padahal ia tidak habis fikir dengan Soonyoung yang mau-maunya diukein sama Seokmin si tukang berisik itu.

"Salah paham apalagi? Bahkan semua orang sudah lihat. Aku melihat si Seokmin menyatakan cintanya ke Soonyoung. Dan sibrengsek itu menerimanya. Aku dianggap apa oleh si Soonchil itu.." Jihoon menjatuhkan kepalanya kemeja. Ia menangis senggukan disana. Seungkwan merengkuh simunyil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Sekarang mereka sadar, apa yang sudah membuat simunyil ini marah-marah dipagi hari.

Semua pandangan mata teralihkan dari Jihoon ketika suara gaduh oleh tiga orang laki-laki berlari menuju meja Jihoon.

Satunya berkulit tan tinggi. Satunya lagi jika saat tersenyum matanya berkerut. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah yang paling pendek dan paling sipit.

"Hai. Selamat pagi pasangan bule-jeju. Hai, Ji." Laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengelus surai Jihoon. Dengan cepat Jihoon menghempas tangan laki-laki bermata sipit itu. Laki-laki itu melotot. "Hei, ada apa?"

"Jangan menyentuhku, Kwon Soonyoung. Kita putus!" Jerit Jihoon dan mendorong laki-laki bernama Soonyoung itu menjauh darinya. Lalu Jihoon pergi meninggalkan kelas sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Si Soonyoung melongo melihat kepergian Jihoon.

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengedipkan matanya. Menyadari apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Si sipit itu menatap Jihoon yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Dia bilang apa tadi?" Soonyoung masih tidak _mudeng_ dengan keadaan.

"Putus, Soon. Putus. Kau dengan Jihoon." Si tinggi berkulit tan memperjelaskan apa yang telah dikatakan Jihoon.

"Putus?"

Soonyoung mendadak blank.

"TIDAAAAAAAK! JIHOON MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU?!" Soonyoung berteriak seperti orang gila karenanya.

"Soon. Berisik." Hansol memukul pundak Soonyoung lumayan keras. Dan laki-laki bermata sipit itu kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Jihoonku kenapa? Ada yang tahu? Beri tahu aku, tolooong." Soonyoung bertanya lirih pada teman-temannya. Semua orang yang menatapnya memandang tanda kasihan. "Mingyu, Seokmi. Bagaimana dengan Jihoonku?"

"Siapa suruh main belakang. Jihoon jadi sangat mengerikan gara-gara kau, tau!"

Itu Seungkwan yang berbicara.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Maunya diukein sama si Seokmin idiot ini. Jihoon mau dikemanakan, bodoh!" Seungkwan berbicara sewot pada Soonyoung. Tanpa melirik si laki-laki sipit itu, Seungkwan berlalu.

"Siapa juga yang mau diukein sama seok-ASTAGA!" Soonyoung terkejut. "SUMPAH. Ini salah paham."Teriak Soonyoung gelagapan. "YAK KIM MINGYU! TANGGUNG JAWAB!" jerit Soonyoung histeris pada laki-laki tinggi berkulit tan.

"Tanggung jawab apa? Kau hamil? Maaf. Aku tidak sudi menidurimu. Wonwoo hyeong lebih menantang." Ujar Mingyu asal dan lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Seokmin.

Soonyoung menepuk dahinya keras. Menyesali keadaan. Menyesali takdir yang membawanya berteman dengan duo _sengklek_ tambah Seungkwan yang sedang _normal_ dan dirinya sendiri.

"Mingyu. Kalau sampai Jihoon benar-benar marah dan tidak memaafkanku, aku akan membawamu ke gurun sahara, mengikatmu dibatang kaktus, dan menjemur kau selamanya disana. Biar kau semakin hitam."

Soonyoung mengancam Mingyu dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Awh. Aku takut sekali. Walau aku hitam, Wonwoo hyeong akan tetap cinta. Wleek!"

Soonyoung mendengus sebal.

Untung yang seperti Mingyu Cuma satu. Kalau dua, mungkin Wonwoo sudah mati berdiri.

Hansol berdeham. Menengahi Soonyoung dan Mingyu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Sampai kau diukein Seokmin?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Seokmin menjawab. "Ulah Mingyu. Biasa, gilanya kumat gara-gara ditolak Wonwoo."

"Oi. Sesama gila dilarang keras saling mengejek." Sergah Mingyu dan kemudian memukul kepala Seokmin keras. Seokmin mengaduh.

"Sudahlah. Percuma meladeni kalian berdua. Aku pergi dulu." Seru Soonyoung yang tampak sangat begitu putus asa dengan keadaan ngenesnya saat ini.

"Hei, dude. Jangan berputus asa. Selamat berjuang sipiiit." Mingyu berteriak dan kemudian tertawa lepas bersama Seokmin. Kedua sahabat itu senang sekali membuat Soonyoung sedih.

.

.

Soonyoung berjalan menuju studio musik. Studio musik adalah tempat dimana Jihoon-nya akan menghabiskan waktu harinya. Kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang Jihoon tekuni ini adalah kegiatan yang sangat Jihoon-nya sukai. Kegiatan dimana Jihoon bisa menuangkan ide-ide bermusiknya.

Soonyoung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ruang practice bermusik itu. Mata yang kekurangan kelopak itu menatap kesemua penjuru. Mencari sosok yang ia cari.

Namun nihil. Tak ada seorang pun disana.

Sebelum Soonyoung pergi, dia mendengar suara ringisan anak kecil. Mendadak ia merinding. Tetapi, bukannya pergi. Soonyoung malah masuk kedalam ruangan minim cahaya itu.

Suara tangisan samar memang membuatnya takut. Tapi dia penasaran.

Memang. Jihoon pernah bercerita bahwa ruang latihan musik dan vokal itu ada penghuninya. Tapi Jihoon sendiri tidak pernah mengalaminya. Kekasihnya itu hanya mendengar cerita dari orang.

Kekasih? Aduh. Ia baru saja diputuskan Jihoon. Kekasih apanya?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi.

Soonyoung mendekati tempat dimana perangkat-perangkat musik berada. Meja _recording_ yang tinggi dan kolongnya terhalangi oleh sebuah kursi adalah sasaran Soonyoung. Karena suara tangisan berasal dari bawah sana.

Penglihatan Soonyoung membulat. Sosok anak kecil disana. Ia mundur.

Tapi…

Dia tahu siapa anak kecil itu!

Jihoon! Itu Jihoonnya!

Soonyoung berlari cepat menuju meja _recording_ itu.

"Jihoon sayang?" Panggilnya pelan. Memastikan bahwa itu memang Jihoon atau tidak.

Anak kecil itu menoleh. Benar. Itu Jihoon.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" Bentak Jihoon keras. Walau masih dengan tangisan, suara sinis Jihoon benar-benar terdengar.

Soonyoung tertegun. Jihoon memang pemarah. Memang menyebal. Tapi ia tidak pernah semarah ini dengan Soonyoung. Kalaupun marah besar, tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Sayang.. Kau harus dengarkan aku dulu." Ujar Soonyoung lembut. Jihoon yang seperti ini tidak bisa dikeraskan. Harus diperlakukan dengan baik jika ingin masalahnya selesai.

"Tidak perlu. Aku melihat—hiks—tadi kau ditembak olehnya. Dan kau—hiks—menerimanya." Sahut Jihoon dengan tangisannya. Pemuda munyil itu sesenggukan.

"Apa kau lihat hingga akhir, Jihoon?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil mendekati Jihoon.

"Jangan mendekat. Aku alergi dekat denganmu."

Sialan. Jihoon fikir Soonyoung itu penyakit.

"Baik. Baik. Kau lihat hingga akhir?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi. Pemuda munyil itu menggelang.

"Nah 'kan. Kau tidak tahu 'kan _ending_ nya kejadian tadi?"

Jihoon menggeleng lagi. Soonyoung terkekeh. Ia sudah menduga itu.

Pasti ada kesalahpahaman disini.

"Keluarlah. Akan aku jelaskan semua." Seru Soonyoung lembut. Pemuda itu menarik tangan pemuda munyil itu dan membawa Jihoon keluar dari kolong meja.

Jihoon sih menurut. Tapi setelah keluar dari kolong meja, ia langsung menepis tangan Soonyoung. "Jangan sentuh."

Perasaan siapa yang mau saja ditarik beberapa detik yang lalu?

Soonyoung menjauh sambil tersenyum samar. Pemuda sipit itu mendekat pada sofa yang ada diruangan itu. "Duduklah. Aku akan cerita." Ucapnya.

Jihoon mendekat dan duduk di sofa single. Bukan di samping Soonyoung. Dan itu membuat pemuda bermata sipit itu meringis sedih.

"Itu hanya permainan konyol dari Mingyu, Hoon." Soonyoung mulai bercerita. Jihoon mencebik sebal. Mana mungkin hanya permainan sampai menembak seperti itu. "Aku akan memilih seme yang benar-benar seme kalaupun aku berpaling darimu, sayang." Lanjut Soonyoung.

"OH! JADI KAU AKAN BERPALING KALAU SEME MU ITU LEBIH BAIK DARI SEOKMIN? SEPERTI ITU?!" Jihoon meradang.

Sialan. Soonyoung salah bicara.

"Bukan seperti itu.." Soonyoung berusaha mendekati jihoon.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Soonyoung berhenti. Dan kembali duduk.

"Aku seme sejati, Hoon. Dan kau adalah uke ku. Hanya milikku." Ucap Soonyoung pelan. Ia takut Jihoon benar-benar memutuskan hubungannya.

"Memangnya, permainan seperti apa?" Jihoon bertanya. Soonyoung menoleh. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum.

"ToD. Mingyu menang malam tadi."

"Dia menyuruhmu menjadi uke Seokmin? Begitu?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Dia ingin Seokmin menembakku pagi ini dan aku harus menerimanya didepan banyak orang. Tapi, kami boleh menyatakan ini hanya permainan kalau ada orang yang bersorak ribut." Soonyoung menjeda. "Aku ingin menjelaskan padamu pagi tadi agar kau tidak salah paham, tapi nomer ponselmu tidak aktif. Maafkan aku."

Soonyoung benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian ini.

Jihoon manggut-manggut.

"Kau benar tidak menduakan ku, 'kan?" Tanya Jihoon memastikan Soonyoung dengan cerita yang sudah diceritakan lelaki itu. Soonyoung mengangguk pelan.

Seketika simunyil berhambur kepelukan Soonyoung. Ia menerjang Soonyoung cepat. Menyurukkan kepalanya kedada Soonyoung.

"Aku fikir kau akan tega padaku."

"Tidak sayang. Tidak mungkin."

"Jangan main begitu lagi. Aku hampir mati tadi."

Soonyoung mengangguk dan mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon.

Brakk

"OH MY GOD!"

Sialan. Ada penganggu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Itu Seungkwan.

Ingatkan Soonyoung untuk membunuh Seungkwan sesudah ini.

* * *

 **END..**

* * *

 **Ini repost berkali-kali. Yampun.**

 **Kesalahan judul. Summary. dan isi. HH.**

 **Tapi.. Ini yang terakhir. Fix. sudah!**

 **See you with other story!**

 **Bye..**

* * *

 **EPILOG..**

"BERPUTARLAH WAHAI BOTOL!" Teriakan berat Mingyu menggelegar ruangan itu. Botol berputar cepat dan berhenti perlahan.

"YES! Dia mengarah diantara kalian!"

Soonyoung dan Seokmin menepuk jidat keduanya keras. Sialan. Mereka berdua akan dikerjai si tiang listrik ini.

Mingyu akan balas dendam.

"Hyung!" Mingyu menunjuk Seokmi. "Kau harus menjadi Soonyoung hyung ukemu pagi nanti."

"Kau gila!" Seru Soonyoung. "Bagaimana dengan jihoon?"

"Ini hanya permainan. Okay?"

Seokmin ngangguk.

"Kau harus menembaknya didepan anak-anak besok!"

"APA?!" Seokmin dan Soonyoung berteriak ribut bersamaan.

Mingyu terkekeh. "Lakukan saja. Dan Hyung harus menerimanya." Giliran Soonyoung ditunjuk.

"Ya Tuhan. Anak ini gila, Seokmin."

"Kalau tidak, kalian harus membayarkan makanku selama sebulan! Itu perjanjiannya!"

"Baik! Aku lebih baik menembak simanis Soonyoung daripada membayar makanmu sebulan yang banyaknya akan mengalahi makan gajah!"

"Seokmin!"

"Biar!"

"Nah! AKAN ADA TONTONAN MENARIK!"

Mingyu dan Seokmin tertawa keras. Sedangkan Soonyoung sibuk memikirkan Jihoon. Kalau Jihoon marah bagaimana?


End file.
